Significance: HIV/AIDS continues to disproportionately affect young gay males, and 91% of all new HIV infections among those between 13-19 years of age resulted from sex with another male. The sexual health of these adolescents is not addressed in school-based sex education programs and they are unlikely to receive any type of sex education; further, they face obstacles to accessing reliable sexual health information. Research has found that parent-child sex communication, which is the bi-directional communication about sex- related topics in the home, reduces high-risk sexual behavior among heterosexual adolescents. It is not known whether parent-child sex communication can have similar protective effects for gay adolescent males. Purpose: This study will explore gay adolescent males' perceptions of sex communication in the home including the experiences of males who have disclosed their sexual orientation to their parents and those who have not. The specific aims of this study are to describe the perceptions of gay adolescent males regarding parent-child sex communication; to identify the sex-related topics for which gay adolescents males feel they need parental guidance; and to elicit suggestions from gay adolescent males on how parents might initiate and sustain parent-child sex communication. Methods: This descriptive, qualitative study will explore the stories and experiences of gay adolescent males with parent-child sex communication. I will also ask the participants' which sex-related topics require parental guidance, and for their suggestions on when and how parents might initiate and sustain parent-child sex communication. The study will recruit 18-25 self-identifying gay, bisexual, queer and questioning males (referred to in the study as gay adolescent males) between 15 and 20 years of age, for one-time in-depth interviews and card sorts. Recruitment venues will include Gay-Straight Alliances in high schools, LGBT Student Centers in college campuses, and the LGBT Center of Raleigh. Participants will include gay adolescent males who have disclosed their sexual orientation to their parents and those who have not. After interviews with participants, card-sorting will be used to determine: (1) topics participants are familiar and not familiar with, (2) which sexuality-related topics parents have discussed with participants, (3) what topics they think should be discussed, and (4) at what age participants think these discussions should take place. Summary: The limited data on gay adolescent males' perceptions of parent-child sex communication is a substantial barrier to the development of family-centered interventions to prevent HIV/AIDS in this population. Families can have a primary role in adolescent HIV prevention, including prevention for their gay adolescent sons. Exploring the experiences of gay adolescent males with parent-child sex communication is a first step towards developing gay-sensitive HIV risk-reduction education in the home.